I love you
by Tattered Hope
Summary: This is basically a run thorough of ff10's ending, but in Yuna's P.O.V. Spoilers so if you haven't finished the game don't read. R


A/N- Basically this is just a run through of the ending to ff10. The speech is not exactly the same but I figured it was close enough. I've had this story stashed away for a while and now it's coming out. R&R

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 10 is property of Square Soft. In other words I don't own it and never will until I take over the world.

**I love you**.

My mind kept replaying that one fateful night, as we fought Sin. I was so happy that we were finally able to show how we felt. I will always hold Macalania's Spring close to my heart forever. Now here we are, we've just defeated Sin who was once, my father's guardian, Jecht. Tidus is there, crying over him even though he was saying he hated Jecht. It pains me to see someone crying over their deceased father due to Sin. I know I cried for days when I caught news that my father killed Sin but died in the process.

A slight tap on my shoulder awoke me from my trance. Yu Yevon was circling around us. This was it, I would have to fight my aeons. The same aeons I learned to love and care for throughout our journey. The first one I summoned were the Magnus Sisters, the aeon, without a doubt, that was my strongest. Then Anima, finally Seymour's mother could rest peacefully with her son and her husband. Then Yojimbo, the mercenary samurai. Bahamut, my most fierce aeon and whose fayth guided me. Shiva, the ice princess of Macalania. Ixion, the thunder horse. Ifrit, the fire beast and my second aeon. I hesitated on calling Valefor forth. It was my very first aeon. The aeon that turned me into a summoner. But in the end I came to the realization that I had to. Then Yu Yevon didn't have any aeons to hide behind so he faced us himself.

Once he was defeated, Auroun (sp?) was finally able to go to the farplane, and help Jecht guard my father once again. Once Yu Yevon was defeated the aeons dispersed one by one. I knew then that I'd never see them again. This was how it had to be and so I silently said my final farewells.

Then from behind me I heard a gasp. I turned around to Tidus staring at his now transparent hands. He lifted his head slowly, as if it were heavy, and looked at me through sorrow filled eyes.

"I have to go. Sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." That was all he said as her walked passed me.

Scenes flashed through my head; when I met him, watching him play blitzball, laughing with him as we stood outside of Luca, and finally me and him kissing as we floated through Macalania's Spring. I couldn't take it. I ran after his retreating figure yelling no. He turned around preparing to take me in his arms. Something very shocking and painful happened then, I ran through him, like he was only an illusion. I hit the floor hard and gasped some in pain. I laid there crying a painful realization coming to me. I could even hug him, I couldn't even been given that one comfort. I stood and straightened out my skirt.

In a barely audible voice, and through my tears, I said to him, I love you. I couldn't look at him while I said this, so I looked at the never-ending night sky, wishing that was our love. Then suddenly his arms were around me, but I could fell him, couldn't feel his warmth. What I did feel were tears on my shoulder, and that made my tears even heavier. Finally he walked through me and ran to the edge of the ship. Without even stopping he leapt off the side. That was last time I ever saw him.

I gave a speech in Luca the following day.

"Everyone...here has lost friends, family, homes, dreams. Everyone here has lost something precious. Everyone Sin is finally dead, Spira is ours again. We can rebuild our homes and dreams. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today."

Everyone was cheering, but I wasn't finished, not quite yet.

"Just one thing. The people and the friends that we have lost..." Images of my guardians flickered through my head. "...and the dreams that have faded..." Visions of Tidus passes painfully slow through my mind. "...never forget them."

It's been two years since then. Every time I was lonely and saddened, I pulled that final image of Tidus from the back of my mind. I missed him so much it hurt to even think his name. Then one day Rikku came by with a sphere Kimahri had found on Mt. Gagazet. On the sphere was you...or at least it looked like you. It was then I decided to find more sphere's similar to this one. That is why I became a sphere hunter.

**The End?**


End file.
